wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Muradin Miedziobrody
| Lokacja = Ironforge | Przynależność = Dzieci Mrozu, Przymierze, Sojusz Lordaeron, Ironforge, Gildia Odkrywców, Klan Miedziobrodych | Stanowisko = Wielki Than klanu Miedziobrodych | Status = Żyje | Rodzina = Starszy Miedziobrody Madoran Miedziobrody (przodkowie) Magni (brat) Brann (brat) Moira (bratanica) Dagran (wnuk) | Uczniowie = Arthas Menethil }} Muradin Miedziobrody był bohaterem Przymierza, młodszym bratem krasnoludzkiego króla Magniego Miedziobrodego i starszym bratem sławnego odkrywcy Branna Miedziobrodego. Wszyscy myśleli, że Muradin zginął w Northrend, gdy młody książę Arthas Menethil zdobył runiczne Ostrze Mrozu. Jednakże ostatnie wydarzenia wskazują, iż Muradin przeżył to spotkanie ze śmiercią i wędrował po pustkowiach Northrend bez wspomnień o tym zdarzeniu... do czasu pewnych wydarzeń kilka lat później. Muradin jest dubbingowany przez Jana Kulczyckiego w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Biografia Młodość Muradin narodził się w 187 roku pierwszej ery jako młodszy brat Magniego, i starszy brat Branna. Tides of Darkness Podczas Drugiej Wojny Muradin służył jako oficjalny łącznik między Lordaeron a Khaz Modan i dołączył do armii Przymierza na krótko przed bitwami o Iglicę Czarnej Skały i Mroczny Portal. W tym czasie zbliżył się do lordaerońskiej rodziny królewskiej i zaprzyjaźnił się z młodym księciem Arthasem. Beyond the Dark Portal Gdy Arthas podrósł, Muradin zabrał go ze sobą, by nauczyć go wszystkiego, co wiedział o walce i ta dwójka stała się bliskimi towarzyszami podczas wielu przygód. W Lordaeronie dyskutował z Terenasem Menethil i Thorasem Trollbane'a co się stanie z Alterac i Aidenem Perenolde i nazwał Lorda Davala Prestora przyjacielem. Również zaprzyjaźnił się z kucharzami i nie trwało to zbyt długo, gdy Krix Wiklish zamierzał przebywać w stole po tym jak król poprosił go zostawić, bo nie chciał dzielić swoich wypieków. Arthas: Przebudzenie Króla Lisza Muradin był też jednym z członków założycieli Gildii Odkrywców, którzy poświęcili się odkryciom geograficznym i archeologicznym. Podczas swych podróży Muradin odwiedził Northrend i zafascynował go ten surowy kontynent. Wracał tu często, obserwując jego dzikich mieszkańców i szkicując zrujnowaną architekturę. Podczas jednej z tych ekspedycji mających na celu odnalezienie runicznego Ostrza Mrozu Muradin spotkał Arthasa po raz ostatni. W swojej obsesji zniszczenia upiornego władcy Mal'Ganisa Arthas zmusił Muradina do zaprowadzenia go do Ostrza Mrozu, zdradzając przy tym własnych ludzi. Starszy i mądrzejszy Muradin był zaniepokojony zmianą, którą widział w młodym księciu, lecz Arthas nie słuchał jego rad. Muradin dał mu ostatnie, desperackie ostrzeżenie o przeklętym ostrzu i, jak przypuszczano, stał się pierwszą jego ofiarą, gdy lód wiążący broń się rozpadł, a jeden z odprysków powalił Muradina. Istnieje kilka wzmianek, które mówią, że nie było to przypadkowe, lecz że to Arthas spowodował "śmierć". Lecz, wbrew pozorom, Muradin wyleczył swoje rany i obecnie cierpi na amnezję. Wrath of the Lich King W World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King podczas zadania w Jaskini Ostrza Mrozu na Smoczym Cmentarzysku gracze mogą obejrzeć cień wydarzeń między Arthasem i Muradinem przed pozyskaniem przez księcia Ostrza Mrozu. Okazuje się, że Muradin nie został zabity przez lód, który trafił go, gdy więzienie Ostrza Mrozu się rozpadło, lecz został jedynie lekko ranny. Krótko po odejściu Arthasa Muradin się budzi. Oszołomiony, ranny i pozbawiony wszelkich wspomnień wychodzi na śnieg. Muradin został odnaleziony przez grupę krasnoludzkich Dzieci Mrozu, którzy podążali jego znaczonym krwią szlakiem podczas potężnej burzy lodowej. Natrafili oni na Muradina podczas drogi do swej Ostoi Mrozu z wyprawy na Smocze Cmentarzysko. Nie chcąc zostawić swego nowoodnalezionego kuzyna na śmierć z powodu zamarznięcia, zabrali go ze sobą, a krótko potem zostali zaatakowani przez jormungara. Gdy Muradin własnoręcznie zabił czerwia i uratował krasnoludy, przyjęły go do kompanii, nadając mu imię Yorg Stormheart, które to imię nosił legendarny wojownik Dzieci Mrozu. Ostatecznie Muradin/Yorg został królem Dzieci Mrozu, który sprzymierzył swoich ludzi z Przymierzem i rozpoczął podróżować po Northrend, by walczyć z Królem Liszem, renegackim niebieskim stadem smoków i krasnoludami żelaza. Mimo przyjaźni z Przymierzem i Gildią Odkrywców, nie chciał on angażować swoich ludzi w wojny, by nie powodować niepotrzebnej śmierci. Zjednoczenie thumb|Zjednoczenie braci Miedziobrodych Po długim ciągu zadań Przymierza, Muradin zjednoczył się z Brannem i Magnim i odzyskał utracone wspomnienia. Następnie porzucił krasnoludy mrozu, by polować na Arthasa. W tym czasie Yorg Stormheart znika, zastąpiony przez innego krasnoluda mrozu. Osobowość Muradin jest dobrodusznym krasnoludem, łaknący' i dobrego towarzystwa. Jest on solidnym przyjacielem i groźnym wrogiem. Wieloletnie podróże zmieniły nieco akcent jego głosu i używa go teraz z dumą, jako przedstawiciel nie tylko Miedziobrodych, lecz całego Khaz Modan. Lubi on wyzwania, nieważne czy są to odkrycia, gry czy bitwy. Muradin kocha walkę i z poświęceniem rzuca się na wroga. Jest to krasnolud przejawiający wiele zainteresowań, związanych przede wszystkim ze starożytną architekturą, nowymi ziemiami, dziwnymi stworzeniami i tajemniczymi Tytanami. Muradin jest krasnoludem wysokiej kultury i solidnych poglądów etycznych, który zawsze pomaga potrzebującym i niszczy zło, gdziekolwiek je odkryje. Walka thumb|Muradin jako [[Yorg Stormheart, król Dzieci Mrozu]] Muradin rusza do walki aktywując swoją umiejętność kamiennej skóry, łapiąc swą długą strzelbę i zabijając z dystansu najpotężniejszego wroga. Gdy wrog zbliży się, próbuje go ogłuszyć swoją umiejętnością Cios Burzy, zanim rzuci się do walki wręcz, aktywując w tym czasie umiejętność Kamiennego Ciała. Gdy walczy z pojedynczym przeciwnikiem czy z innymi sojusznikami, używa Odepchnięcia, by utrzymać wroga na bezpieczny dystans. Ciekawostki Imię Muradina jest prawdopodobnie zainspirowane Moradinem, bogiem krasnoludów z Dungeons & Dragons. Galeria Muradin-bronzebeard1.jpg|Muradin MuradinBronzebeard.jpg|Muradin Muradin2.jpg|Muradin Muradin1.jpg|Muradin Muradin.jpg en:Muradin Bronzebeard de:Muradin Bronzebart es:Muradin Bronzebeard fr:Muradin Barbe-de-Bronze hu:Muradin Bronzebeard Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Ironforge NPC Kategoria:Krasnoludy